A device and method for fixing or repairing a wheel or rim of an automobile, truck, motorcycle or other vehicle is provided. The device has an adjustable shaft having a first side and a second side. The first side may act as a brace secured against the interior of a rim of, for example, an automobile. The second side may be the work end of the device which may be formed to fit the interior wall(s) of the rim. When the rim is heated and the shaft is extended, the device may allow a user to fix a dented rim. A bracing bar may be extended perpendicularly from the shaft and may act to secure the device in place while the work is performed.
It is known to use devices to fix metal, including the rims or wheels on an automobile. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,449 to Neubauer discloses a method and apparatus for straightening dents and irregularities in wheels including a spindle, a platen mounted on the spindle configured such that the wheel can be mounted on the spindle with the spindle projecting through the central hub hole and at least one actuator device positionable between the spindle and a section of the wheel to be straightened, the actuator exerting a straightening force on the rim of the wheel and a mobile device including the same.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,303 to Hizono discloses a method for readily performing repair work for a deformed portion of a rim without any adverse effects given by a rim shape of a wheel or a kind of the wheel, and to enhance the precision of the repairing work and the simplification of the apparatus by devising a receiver for a reactive force of a pressing jack, a wheel repairing apparatus includes a base on which the wheel H is to be mounted with its axis vertical, a support frame provided on the base, supporting means provided between the support frame and the base for rotatably supporting the wheel about the vertical axis and pressurizing means for pressurizing the deformed portion of the rim. The pressurizing means includes a pressurizing lever having a free end swingably rotatable about a proximal end for pressurizing the free end to be brought into contact with the deformed portion of the rim from inside, and a jack for applying to the pressurizing lever a force in a direction in which the deformed portion is returned to the original form. A reactive force of the jack is received by the wheel supporting means.
Even further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,573 to Douglas discloses aluminum automobile wheels which are straightened by exerting gentle pressure on the wheel to urge the wheel back to its original shape. If the metal does not move under pressure, the wheel is heated, and pressure again exerted, the process continuing until the wheel becomes round. A C-shaped wheel mount carries a spindle which mounts a hub. The hub rigidly receives the wheel, and the hub is selectively rotatable, and the wheel mount is selectively rotatable about a horizontal axis. The wheel is gently brought back to shape without excess heat or excess working to damage the metal. A final metal spinning step relieves stresses in the metal and brings the wheel to final tolerances.
However these patents fail to disclose a device which allows a user to easily and efficiently fix a wheel or rim in the manner described below. More specifically, these devices do not disclose an apparatus or method whereby a user heats the wheel or rim, extends a novel shaft within the interior wall of the wheel or rim and secures the device with a perpendicular securing bar as described herein. Accordingly, a need exists for a new and improved device and method of use of the same for fixing a damaged wheel or rim of an automobile, truck, motorcycle or other vehicle.